Mildred Mayor
Summary Mildred Mayor is the mayor of the city that Conniving Puffin takes place in. She may be a buttoned-up, classy, kind female, but she comes from a LONG line of military spies, US government officials, and rulers of cities. She's always holding one secret or another, but she's very helpful. She is the creator of an extremely smart and powerful robot. Personality Mildred is an extremely knowledgeable and highly trained ex marine, military spy, and US government official, who practically runs an entire town, all by herself. She's extremely helpful to those with heroic moralities, but she's a massive threat to villains. Although she knows very very little alchemy, Mildred is a force to be reckoned with. Mandy feared her to a certain extent. Mildred is a very approachable, kind woman, but she tends to snap at villains, and she knows everybody's weaknesses. Biography Season Two The main gang first meet Mildred when David and Mozart ask how they can stop Jamison and Antoinette's torture spree in season two. Mildred tells them that they can't have Jamison and Antoinette destroying the city, so she gives them David. Season Three Then in season three, she's a much bigger part. Antoinette and Jane Core, begin their grand plan to kill their parents, by hypnotizing Mildred, and using her robot for evil. Jane ties her soul to the mayor's robot, so she cannot be killed. Mildred then follows them blindly into battling their parents, and really, doesn't do a whole lot. She's since lost the effects of the hypnosis. Season Four In season four, Mozart asks for her opinion on how to defeat Jamison, Charles, Antoinette, and Jane. She says that she just woke up, and that she's mad about Mozart blowing up her robot. Then she tells him to bring them all together, and kill them all at once. He agrees, but is skeptical of her, as she just lied. She couldn't have known about her exploded robot if she JUST woke up... And it is later revealed that Antoinette still had her hypnotized. Season Five One day, Antoinette and brought Mandy into Mildred's office. Mandy ordered them to kill her. Mildred was placed into her robot, and rolled off out the window. Mildred's spirit latched onto her robot, as that is what it was TRULY designed for. Mildred's bot was then taken to the machine rehabilitation facility, and was crushed into a toaster, microwave, fridge, and blender. Mildred escaped in four pieces, and ruffled through Antoinette's wreckage, looking for something alchemic, to defeat Mandy. Mozart suddenly showed up. Mildred told him everything, and together, they drove to her office to kill Mandy. They accidentally run over Antoinette's corpse, which Mandy is the cause of. At the top of the tower, Mandy is posing as Mildred, and she tries to hypnotize Mozart. Mildred grabs it, and sticks it in her microwave. Mandy warps away. Mildred fades away. Mozart is about to flee the building before the microwave explodes, but he sees a poor man trapped nearby. Mozart can't save the man, and he runs. The tower violently blows up, with the man inside. The man was Mildred's messenger/servant. Mozart and Mildred talk a bit. Then Mozart wants to figure out how he was resurrected. He assigns Mildred to find Mandy, whilst he recreates the Fourth Wall, to discuss Mandy with an emulated spirit of his father, using alchemy. Mildred finds Mandy (still posing as her), and Mandy uses a baseball bat, to obliterate all appliances but the toaster, which escapes. Mildred is still alive. Mandy eventually tracks down the toaster, and captures her. Mandy ties Mozart up in Jane's lab, and brings in what's left of Mildred. Mildred and Mandy then get into a cat fight, about whose family is the good guys. Neither win. Mandy then reveals the biggest thing ever: Mildred is Mozart's mother. The second one. David's ex-girlfriend. Mildred freaks out at Mandy, and Mandy flees. Mildred sobs, and confesses to Mozart. Then Mandy returns with a gigantic tank, and runs over toaster mayor. One final gear flings out of the toaster as it is being crushed, and it slices off Mozart's restraints. Mozart jumps up, grabs a stick of dynamite, and nukes Jane's entire mansion with Mandy inside. Mandy teleports out, just as it collapsed in on her. Season Six Dead in The Zeroth Dimension, Mildred is being tortured endlessly by a mysterious woman. Mildred suddenly feels her soul vibrate, as she suddenly flies out through space, bursts through Deep Limbo and Limbo, and then has her soul fly into a new robot which Mandy has built. Mandy had used Mildred's plans, and this caused her soul to be attracted to the robot, pulling it from death. Season Seven Noticing that her robot was glowing bright white, Mandy walked over to her mansion and heard it speaking with Mildred's voice, to who were apparently the previous mayors of the city. Mandy was prepared for this. She knew that Mildred's robot had soul tethering properties. She knew it to be only a matter of time before Mildred and her ancestors' souls were yanked from The Zeroth Dimension and plopped into the robots. Mandy was prepared. Mandy ranted about how none of the battling between their families is REALLY her fault, and then she sticks a chip inside of Mildred, causing Mildred's soul to be trapped inside of the robot, helpless to do anything but watch in abject terror. All of the other mayors too, were trapped in their respective miniature robots. Mandy actually ended up destroying the planet in the time that Mildred and her ancestors were incapacitated. Whilst under control, they also accidentally sent Mozart to deep limbo, so he couldn't stop her. Mandy ended up capturing all of the world's people, and locking them in cages, whilst shooting lightning at them. Mandy laughs her head off, and abuses her power irrationally. So irrationally in fact, that one lightning bolt misses the people she's striking, and it flings right into her torturing room, reflecting into a death ray, and shooting out of it with an alarming amount energy, then being attracted to the nearby Hub Bot, containing Mildred's soul... This totally fries the chip, and Mildred launches the robot at Mandy, tackling her to the ground. Mildred explains how Mandy is done for, the mayors will rebuild the world, and how deep limbo will fit her. Mildred sends her there, telling Mozart that she'll come back for him later. Mildred then progressively undoes the whole plan, turning time back in a sense. Mozart then comes to the realization that in deep limbo, all are equal. He snags Mandy's powers while she's weak, and uses them to warp into Limbo, awaiting Mildred's portal. She opens it. He comes through. Mildred begins to disintegrate without Mandy's alchemy to sustain her. She tells Mozart she loves him, and she disintegrates back into the 0th dimension, leaving Mozart and her family with the city, and Mandy in deep limbo... But not for long. Season Ten Mildred is resurrected later by Mozart, to stop the villains, who've all also been resurrected. They all fight, and right after Mandy drops C4's all over the place, Bill, Kyle, and Mildred, take parachutes out the window, as Jamison, Mandy, and Antoinette run out the front door. This leaves Beatrice and Jane inside, as the entire tower violently erupts, again. All of the heroes and villains rendezvous on the city field, and they continue to fight. Mandy immediately shoots Kyle and Bill to death. Antoinette then burned the resurrection book, which angered Jamison. Mandy was about to execute Mildred, and Jamison tackled his wife and Mandy, telling them that Mandy would betray them all again. Mildred slipped away. Mandy then loses it at Jamison, and reveals that she hates he and Charles so much, because of something GINGER did to her. Mandy tries to kill Jamison after a brutal roast, but Antoinette saves her husband and flips Mandy's gun on her, causing her to shoot her own brains out. Jamison and Antoinette plan to have a small family, but Mildred stabs Jamison to death, leaving only Mildred and Antoinette alive. Mildred locks her up, but Antoinette escapes. Mildred chases her down, and threatens to bust down the door of Mandy's Mansion to get to her. Little did Mildred know, Antoinette was setting out to find out why the Mayor's hated the Sheer's so much. Season Eleven Mildred spends most of the season trying to break into Mandy's Mansion, to retrieve Antoinette. She eventually gets in, and shoots Antoinette to death, only to find Ginger has escaped from The Zeroth Dimension. Ginger takes the city, and Mildred uses Roberta Andrews' portal to go to the zeroth dimension to retrieve her fellow heroes. Season Twelve Mildred grabs Mozart through the portal, unwittingly letting Mandy through. Mandy arrives at the scene, and alchemically drains Mozart of emotions, before taking him. After an insane event, Mildred bands together with the villains, and The Ginger Busting Plan is set into action. Season Thirteen Most of this season is spent dealing with The Ginger Busting Plan. Season Fourteen After the plan was sort of successful, all people involved (neglecting Mozart) were hospitalized. Appearance Mildred has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). She has the longest dress of any Conniving Puffin female character, and she has long, cleanly cut, brown hair. Mildred is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Susan. Powers Mildred is a Beginner alchemist, and she doesn't want to go any higher than that, for fear of overpowering. * Small Spell Usage - While she cannot create her own spells, she can still use minor spells created by others. * Alchemic Artifact Usage - She can use others' alchemic artifacts, so long as its power is allowed within her alchemic rank. Weaknesses Mildred is vulnerable to anything a normal human would be, but she can still use what little alchemy she has, to protect herself. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born in 1977. * Spiritualization - Spirit flees her body upon death, manifesting as a ghost possessing junk. * Death - Last piece of junk possessed by Mildred, is crushed by Mandy Sheer. * Reincarnation - Soul yanked from the zeroth dimension to inhabit Mandy's Hub Bot. * Death - Hub Bot deteriorates without Mandy's sustaining alchemy. * Resurrection - Mildred is soul swapped by Mozart, for a random person. Trivia * Mildred comes from a long line of military spies, who likely have ties to the US Government, as demonstrated by the NASA base inside of her city. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}